


Problems

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Visitors from the future [5]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Fury is having problems with their prisoner.





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Problems

“You asked to see us Director Fury,” Xavier said as they headed into his office. He glanced around noticing a few less photos than the last time he’d been in Nick’s office. “I take it the prisoner is being uncooperative. He noticed the beautiful woman sitting in another chair who snorted at Xavier’s worlds.

“Oh he’s being uncooperative alright Xavier, I’ve still got a headache from trying to scan his mind,” the woman said and he immediately took note that she was a spook. He saw Xavier shoot him a glare at using that term in his head.

“Xavier, Logan this is Elizabeth Braddock on loan from Strike and one of the premier telepaths in the espionage world.” Fury said with a shake of his head. “After he refused to answer any of our questions and resisted lower level telepaths we had her flown in to scan him but there seems to be some issues.”

“I’ve already told you Fury I am not going back in his head no one besides Xavier there would stand a chance.” She said and he could see Xavier’s interest was peaked. “He’s better trained at resisting telepaths than any one I’ve ever scanned and even when you get past his own formidable defenses some telepath has filled his head full of barriers and nasty traps one of which has left me with a severe headache that is not going away anytime soon.” She then glared at Fury agian. “And you didn’t tell me he was from the future until after he suckered me into tripping one of those traps by asking about my brothers by name and how they were doing.”

“Elizabeth, Xavier someone has to crack him or the government is going to suggest harsher methods to try to get into his head.” Fury said looking away. “They want to know how to reverse the damage he and the others did.”

“You mean bring the Sentinel project back on line,” He said before anyone else could. “I can’t believe you even want us to consider helping with that after the future he warned all of us about.” He saw Elizabeth look confused again. “So Fury didn’t tell you they came back in time because the Sentinels took over everything.”

“Logan, until we can confirm what he said no one is going to believe him,” Fury said darkly. “Until we get a Government recognized psychic into his head to testify and even that might not be enough since the government doesn’t trust mutants.” An alarm sounded then and Fury reached for the com. “What is it?”

“The prisoner has escaped sir one minute he was alone in the cell and then there was another guy in black and then they were gone.” He glanced over at Charles who seemed undisturbed but he could clearly see how worried Fury was.

“I believe Director Fury that the man from the future intended for all this to happen,” Charles said with a hint of a frown. “Now that he’s escaped the government will be even more invested in capturing him which I believe is what he wanted.”

 

“Sir, we have lost access to the cold room,” A solider said over the com. “There package inside is gone.” He felt a momen to fear and glanced at Nick Fury as those words him him. Captain America was just kidnapped by the Future X-men this could not end well.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
